


Click goes the Dial

by TheEnchantedQuill



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Interfacing, Sexy Times, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantedQuill/pseuds/TheEnchantedQuill
Summary: Is it too much to ask to see Optimus pleasure his medic with a shower head??
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Click goes the Dial

The shower in the washracks was running, the hum of flowing water could be heard through the wall in the hallway. Optimus was on his way to the main hangar, passing several doors until his audial receptors picked up the muffled hum. He paused at the washrack door, glancing at it.

The other Autobots had busied themselves with patrols and upkeep, chipping away at general chores during the lull of Decepticon activity. Optimus had convinced Ratchet to take a break while the others were available to cover for him. It had to be him in the shower.

A twinge of excitement reared it's head in Optimus' chest. He entered the override code to open the locked door, and quickly stepped in, ignoring Ratchet's brief yelp of surprise. He closed it behind him.

"Don't just walk in on me like that," his medic chastised. He was slick and shiny under the stream, soap bubbles speckling his armor.

Optimus stepped into the shower, and Ratchet shifted to invite him under the warm stream. Ratchet's hips were slippery under Optimus' servos as he pulled him close and kissed him. His mouth was wet. He smelled like flowery solvent. The medic touched his face in a gentle, loving stroke.

"I suppose it's alright, just this once." He mumbled. A servo was groping his closed panel, pressing against it and rubbing in longing circles. "Buy me a drink first." Ratchet snarked, swatting the servo. He was answered with a low rumble, before his back hit the wall, an invading glossa in his mouth his wrists pinned to either side of him. Optimus met no resistance in trapping him there. The Prime was forceful in kissing him, exploring his mouth with little patience. He sucked at Ratchet's lower lip, letting his hips roll against Ratchet. The height difference was difficult to work with; Ratchet's pedes weren't touching the ground, his weight held up by the grinding of Optimus' lower half. It didn't phase them much though, they had their strategies.

Ratchet shuddered at how warm Optimus' panel felt against his own. He tried to wiggle his hips to meet the grind, but he was effectively trapped.

"Okay," he breathed, turning his helm to free his mouth. "Okay." His panel slid open, and his pedes returned to the floor as Optimus lowered him.

"There we are," Optimus mumbled, barely audible. His optics were drinking in Ratchet's exposed array, and the way his thighs twitched in anticipation. Ratchet made to step away from the wall and close the distance between them, but a servo on his chest halted him. Optimus smiled at his huffy face. The Prime reached up and detached the shower head, bringing it down between them. Ratchet's ventilations audibly hitched as Optimus twisted a dial on the nozzle, changing the way the water came out. Each click seemed to make Ratchet more excited; a single, hard stream, a rocket of rapid spurts, the same rocket, but with three streams of water, but Optimus landed on a gentle, continuous stream. Ratchet whined as Optimus pushed him against the wall, nudging his legs apart. He lowered to one knee to even their difference.

"Don't tease me," he pleaded as Optimus gently spread the outermost folds of his valve to reveal the hood of mesh lidding the highly sensitive nub.   
  
"Will you stop me?" Optimus purred, lowering the nozzle to let the gentle stream fall over the nub, and Ratchet's frame shuddered. Ratchet let his helm fall forward to rest it against Optimus' shoulder, letting out a slow moan. It wasn't what he wanted, it was like a light vibration, not even close to the firmer pleasure he longed for. That didn't mean it didn't feel nice, and he relaxed his tense frame. "You won't." Optimus answered for him. He was moving the nozzle in slow circles, taking the stream away and then back again rhythmically. He smiled at the way Ratchet squirmed, trying to follow the stream as it left, only to greet it as it came back.

"I'd like more now." Ratchet turned his helm to kiss his audial, his voice soft and genuine with need.

This time, Optimus complied. He clicked the dial, and the rapid spurts came. They were rough and stung when the nozzle was held close, but Optimus held it at a comfortable distance, determined by the moans leaving his medic. "Better?" He asked, pressing a kiss to wherever he could reach, which was a plate of armor on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Mmm. . ." The medic held onto Optimus, groaning softly as the nozzle moved in circles, massaging his sensitive folds with the warm spurts. Ratchet's frame alternated between relaxed and tight shudders as pleasure sparked in his array and spread through him. "So much better. . . Keep doing that. . ." A gasp left him and he jolted as Optimus' other servo closed around the base of his spike and began pumping up it's length in time with the rotating nozzle. "I don't think I've ever loved someone more," Ratchet whimpered breathlessly, burying his face in Optimus' neck as he rocked against the rhythm. He was desperately trying to bring breath in as a charge built in him.

"Keep talking." Optimus encouraged, grinning widely, grateful his face wasn't seen. He looked like a child. The rhythm quickened.

Ratchet obeyed with a smile of his own; he knew how much Optimus loved it when he talked like this. "I love you so damn much," he purred into his audial. "You're everything to me, frag keep doing that, ohh. . . I'm so. . . Glad you're my mate. . ." Optimus rewarded him with a quicker pace.

The charge was building fast. The intense vibrations striking his valve, the tugs on his spike were sending waves of firm, rippling pleasure through him. Optimus closed his optics and focused on keeping up the pace, speeding up every couple of moments. Ratchet fell over the cliff with a gasp, his frame seizing and shuddering, his thighs trembling. He crumbled against Optimus, blind, hot and moaning, chasing the high with rolling, shaking hips.

And then it was gone.

He was in Optimus' arms, panting, nestling into his mate's plating. "I love you too." The Prime was whispering to him, embracing him closely. "We'll get you rinsed off, and then I'll give you a massage." He planned aloud.

"Mm. . . I'm lucky to have you." Ratchet nuzzled him.

They stayed like that for a while after, however, on the wet floor, soapy and dripping. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day, fellas 😘


End file.
